custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Hynrek (Downfall Alternate Universe)
Hynrek is a Skakdi of Fire who serves The Vesper Confederacy in the Downfall Alternate Universe. History Early life Hynrek, like all other Skakdi, were created by Mata Nui in effort to create species to populate the Matoran Universe. Hynrek lived in peace with all other Skakdi on Zakaz until Makuta Spiriah came to Zakaz and saw potential to create an army for the Brotherhood. He began experimenting on the local Skakdi until each had an element, unique eyebeam and additional abilities, and spines that twisted their faces into unnatural smiles. Civil War Period Like most Skakdi, when Hynrek found out about his powers, he then participated in the Civil War of Zakaz. He fought on the side of an unknown Warlord, who was cruel to his soldiers and often starved them. Infuriated by the wits of his master, Hynrek joined in a rebellion led by several Skakdi. However, this rebellion was swiftly crushed when the Warlord executed the rebllion's leader and exiled the rest of the rebels. After several months of living as a nomad, Hynrek was captured by a group of rogue Skakdi and imprisoned him in their war camp, hoping to ransom their prisoners. During this time, Hynrek became well acquainted with a Skakdi of Water named Ebrok. The prisoners were freed around 60,000 years ago, when the Toa of Fire assassin named Varkon attacked the camp, allowing the prisoners to break out. However, due to the camp being located in a ring of icy mountains, Hynrek and the rest of the prisoners were forced to hike through a blizzard for three days until they reached the fortress of a Warlord named Jarzak. The group of survivors then offered to join Jarzak's army, an offer Jarzak accepted. Hynrek was then stationed at a nearby tavern run by a Skakdi of Fire named Hakann, ''much to Hynrek's chagrin. Recruitment and life in The Vesper Confederacy Around 30,000 years before, Hynrek was approached by a Skakdi of Lightning named Rylux. Thinking the Skakdi of Lightning was a threat, Hynrek proceeded to kill Rylux, but was severly beaten by Rylux and defeated. However, instead of being killed, Rylux spared Hynrek's life and brought the latter to Rylux's master, a Makuta name Vesper. Hynrek then accepted Vesper's proposal and was stationed on Xia. During his time on Xia, Hynrek learned mechanics and established an undercover career as a mechanic. Around 17,050 years ago, Hynrek was captured by a group of Vortixx who were suspicious of teh Brotherhood of Makuta's actions and hired to make a missile to launch at Destral. What he made, however, was a bomb that detonated inside the launcher and destroyed the Vortixx's base. Hynrek was able to survive through unknown means. This disapointed Vesper, and punished Hynrek by torturing him. Due to this incident, Vesper placed the whole group on the island of Angora, where he would be able to keep an eye on them. ''To be added Traits and Abilities Hynrek was a selfish, rude, abusive, and even sexist at some times. He wasn't always trustworthy, and proved to be rebellious. However, after Vesper's tortures on him, Hynrek became mentally unstable, and quick to kill without a second thought. Hynrek originally had no special powers. However, after Spiriah's tampering of the Skakdi, Hynrek possesed the Element of Fire, which he could only use when in conjunction with another Skakdi. He possesed Anger Eyebeams, which he could use to turn allies against each other, which was inspired by the Kurahk breed of Rahkshi's ability. Hynrek's additional ability was to make biological clones of himself. However, these clones had no power over any of his powers or element, making them weaker and more vulnerable. Originally, Hynrek wasn't known for carrying weapons of any kind. However, he was given a wrist blade and a Codrak Blaster after being recruited into the Vesper Confederacy. Stats Trivia *Large aspects of Hynrek's personality were inspired off of two antagonistic characters: Casper Wyoming, from the 39 Clues book series, and John Simm as The Master from the science fiction television show Doctor Who *In the Core BIONICLE Universe, Hynrek remained an agent for Jarzak at the tavern in Zakaz. During the Destiny War period in the Matoran Universe, Hynrek joined the Order of Mata Nui, and unlike most Skakdi, he didn't join the Skakdi army during Teridax's dominance of the Matoran Universe. Due to this, however, he was hunted down by a squad of Exo-Toa and killed swiftly *In the Toa Empire Alternate Universe, Hynrek sided with Toa Tuyet, often acting as an informant to the Toa Empire. However, when he joined in at the battle of the Coliseum, he was killed when Makuta Gorast absorbed him into her esscence, killing him *In the Kingdom Alternate Universe, Hynrek was among the majority of the species whom evacuted the Matoran Universe to Mata Nui. There, he established a Rahi racing business in Po-Wahi, often pitting challenges against mostly Skakdi, but sometimes a few Matoran as well Appearances *''Into the Nothing'' (First Appearance)